At the Outpost
by crazy2696
Summary: Riza visits Roy at the outpost to try and persuade him to come back to Central. Just what happens and will he come back? Royai
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I should be working on my other two unfinished stories; I'm bad at things like that. But I wanted to post this one. I actually will be finished with it hopefully by today; I just need to type up the other two chapters. Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, though I should!!**

The snow blew around me, bitter wind whipping across my face. All I saw was black and white, that's all I ever saw. The people back in Central must have thought I was crazy for resigning, and coming here to the abandoned post, for giving up alchemy. Though in truth I liked the solitary place, it gave me time to think.

Besides I didn't deserve the respect a General had. And for not using alchemy, I figured it was the best way to stop myself from hurting anyone. The days were long and during the night I was tormented by dreams, and sometimes the pain would come back too. But if this is what it took to keep from harming people, then I would gladly accept it.

I looked up at the blank sky, the snow falling on my face. I sighed, it felt about dusk. Not that you could tell, it was a matter of a good sense of time. I walked over to the small house and went inside. Shivering, I approached the fireplace looking for the small book of matches. My fingers, numb from the cold, kept slipping. Damn matches. How could something so little be so inferior?

A knock on the door startled me, and I dropped the matches into the fireplace, a sudden blaze appearing.

**Cliff hanger!!! I have two more chapters, and I need to type them up and then Fin!!! COMMENT!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the second chapter! I got it up!! I am so organized right now. I finished Love and Death aren't Far Apart, and I am going to try to finish this. I hope you liked the Prologue; I will have this chapter and then one more. Enjoy!**

RIZA POV

I didn't know why I was here, hell I didn't know why _he _was here. I had ventured through the snow to the outpost to try and get him to come back to Central. Knocking on the door, I shivered. It was so cold and the wind was brutal. The handle turned slowly and the door opened. I was shocked. It had been so long since I had last seen him. His hair was a messy and unkempt; his face was drawn and tired looking, and when he spoke his lips barely moved.

"Riza? What are you doing here?" his voice a monotonous tone. I shivered again, and he noticed this and moved to let me in. I glanced around the small room, and it seemed very gloomy. We stood there awkwardly, each waiting for the other to say something. Finally I decided to break the silence,

"Sir, I-" he cut me off with a wave of his hand.

"None of that sir stuff, I am no longer your commanding officer Colonel Hawkeye." He said, moving to salute me.

"What the hell do you mean 'no longer your commanding officer' _General s_ir." I glared at him but he avoided my gaze. I watched as he moved to the small couch.

"I thought you knew, I'm an enlisted man now. Not a General." he whispered. Ice shot through my veins, I didn't know that.

ROY POV

Why was she here? I had dreamt of this, but didn't think it would actually happen. She walked over to me and sat down.

"Roy why are you doing this?" she whispered, laying her hand on mine. I turned my head, speaking softly.

"I, I just couldn't bear it any longer. Everywhere I looked, I saw the faces of the innocent people. That's all this eye sees." I said, pointing at my covered eye. "By doing this, I have prevented so many people from being harmed, because of me and my mistakes."

"That's not true! You're doing no one a favor. You're being stupid and selfish. Everyday the others back in Central and I miss you. Wonder what you're doing. And as for hurting someone, did you not think that _someone_ would miss you. Mainly, me…"she stopped, embarrassed. I didn't care, she didn't understand. I knew that it was better this way,

"You don't understa-"

"Understand?!" she let out a bitter laugh. "Do you understand? Understanding is not exiling yourself because you're too ashamed to face your mistakes. Understanding is trying to make it right! Frankly I find the latter stupid if I may say so _sir_" she said, emphasizing the sir.

I was getting angry, she had no idea.

"You're not the only one who has regrets. I've had to kill too, but I've dealt with it by knowing that it was for the greater good."

"The greater good! Whose, yours or the military's?" I shouted, glaring at her.

"Both. Protecting you and doing my duty as a lieutenant." She said curtly.

"But the 'greater good' applies to the military! What did I gain by killing so many people?" I questioned.

"Respect and you continued to reach our goal. And now all that is being wasted. You said to shoot you if you ever strayed from the path and right now you're really close." She warned.

"So shoot me!" I cried.

"You know I can't do that. Besides," her voice got softer. "We need you back in Central, and not just me. Havoc, Breda, Falman, Fuery and the others. You're almost there, don't throw it all away." She whispered. I contemplated what she said. No, it was too dangerous. I looked out the window. It was very dark.

"Um, Do you, uh mind if I stay here tonight?" Riza asked timidly, blushing. I got up and started to walk over the bedroom. Pausing I looked at her,

"Are you coming? It would probably be best if we slept together. To someone that isn't used to it, it can get really cold." I said, motioning for her to follow me. She stopped eyes wide and a blush coloring her cheeks. "Oh, well. I guess if you're uh, uncomfortable then-"

"No, that's uh okay. Sorry…" she said, quietly then moved into the bedroom. I still wasn't sure, but she would be glad in the morning that she didn't die of frostbite.

**Ha ha, way to find an excuse to sleep together Roy... Anyways, Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Last chapter!!! I am so proud of myself for actually getting this up. Thanks for all the hits and visits, but no one is leaving reviews…Anyways, here it is. Review as always...(though I'm sure none of you will...)**

ROY POV

I woke up in the morning to find Riza staring at me. I looked at her quizzically then slowly brought my hand up to my face. Crap. I quickly sat up; she was looking at my eye. It didn't bother me; just well...yeah it did bother me. I quickly covered up my eye. I turned around again, to see Riza looking down, a soft blush covering her face.

I grabbed her chin and made her look at me. "It's okay." I said, but she still was staring at me. Hesitantly I brought my mouth to hers and kissed her softly. I then pulled back and wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head. We lay there for a bit until I asked the very question I was trying to avoid.

"So, when are you leaving?" I asked sadly, whispering into her ear.

"Not without you." She said firmly, twisting around to look at me. I studied her, thinking, deciding. I sighed,

"Fine, then when are _we _leaving?" I asked quietly, and she brought my face up again.

"Really? You're going to give in so easily?" she asked, skeptically.

I smiled partially, the action feeling out of place on my face. "I'm sorry about earlier, I guess I didn't think about anyone else. I'm sorry." I said, closing my eyes.

"Roy, I love you, but please stop with the drama crap. Really. You're not a monster; you're not some evil murderous bastard, just a really annoying person. Sorry." She said, looking at me sternly. I smiled, and she got up and stretched. I started following suit when her eyes suddenly lit up and she dashed out the door and into the main room. Warily I followed her.

I found her standing by the couch with her hands behind her back. She ordered me to sit down and I complied.

"It's cold. Start a fire." She asked. I looked up at her, and then tried to get up and get some matches.

"No matches."

"But...without matches? I would need…" I stopped, finally getting her game. I looked up at her fearfully.

"No! I can't!" I said, refusing to participate anymore.

"Of course you can idiot! Here!" she shoved my gloves into my face. I looked at them, feeling the soft fabric. I slipped them on, and they fit perfectly. They felt nice and comfortable, and I looked at her again. She encouraged me with a raise of her eyebrow. I pointed my fingers at the fireplace and rubbed my fingers together. The fireplace leapt with a merry blaze, and I smiled. It was so easy, like I had never stopped.

Riza was still watching by the couch so I went up to her and kissed her. "Thank you, for making me understand." I said around her lips. She laughed,

"You always were so stubborn."

**Did you like? Push that little button right next to this, that says review!!!**


End file.
